


Renegade Runaway

by EveryWordHandwritten



Series: Like He Walked Right Out Of The Wild Wild West [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Songfic, Wild West AU, im not even sorry, inspired by some v new Carrie Underwood, this was posted like 2 or 3 days ago but this is a better version trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryWordHandwritten/pseuds/EveryWordHandwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love you, leave you, play you like a heart break bandit</p><p>Magnus is a well known bandit throughout the south who, following his last big robbery, finds a small town where no one should know him to wait the night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renegade Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> This is much better than the original version I posted here  
> Title (and certain pieces of dialogue) taken from the song by Carrie Underwood, three to four other pieces to follow in this 'verse

The first thing Alec noticed was that the guy looked like an angel; he was so picturesque. They made eye contact and the stranger smirked at Alec, all too aware that as he entered the saloon everyone looked up at his sun drenched profile. Izzy his dear little sister continued wiping down the bar but nodded in acknowledgement of the new comer whilst simultaneously raising an eyebrow at Alec. He just shook his head; she needn’t worry; this guy was definitely not a lawman. _He’s cute though_ Alec thought to himself, lifting his Don Julio to his lips. As if sensing the new arrival one of the saloon girls came into the bar. Alec recognised the red hair immediately and got a glass out for her, he knew Clary would want her preshow whiskey. In with her came her boyfriend and Alec’s best friend/brother, Jace, they both looked coolly over to the stranger before sitting themselves down next to Alec.

“He’s too clean to be from the wild, wild west” the redhead remarked as she poured herself the whiskey, patting Alec’s had as a thank you for the glass. The saloon would start filling soon, not that it wasn’t fit to burst as was, and whilst Clary was a relatively new addition to the showgirls she was learning fast; she still needed a whiskey to get up and preform though. Mostly she drew for the patrons, occasionally using her mother’s hand painted cards to tell fortunes. Alec laughed at her statement, she wasn’t wrong the new guy definitely wasn’t from these parts. His skin was too dark to be from here, even if he had been working in the sun his whole life. _He must have travelled here from somewhere_ _Eastern_ Alec mused, taking in the other man’s outfit.

“He's a devil in a satin dress!” exclaimed Simon, Isabelle’s new on-again-off-again boyfriend. He looked around them, exasperated and continued “Oh come on, you’ve all seen his name, alive or dead; the law’ll take him either way ‘cause he's wanted.” Simon gave them all a highly entertained look as Alec’s eyes flashed over to the young man seated in the darkest booth in the farthest corner of the bar. His cream satin dress almost floor length, the traditional kind of dress from India, Alec recalled but it was cinched in at the waist with a corset not unlike Isabelle’s and Clary’s dresses but with a more masculine edge. _That could be due to the sheer amount of weapons he’s got stuffed in it_. He knew Isabelle carried her whip around her waist and Clary had an assortment of small, delicate knives in her corset but this guy had loaded his with everything that could be needed to kill a man. Or six.

“It’s the Renegade Runaway” Jace whispered. Isabelle scoffed as she finished polishing the last glass before placing it up on the shelf behind her.

“I’d know if the Renegade Runaway was in my establishment Jace. Besides Jia would never allow it. Not so soon after we rolled in.” At that she winked lavishly at Simon, who blushed and stuttered a little before going over to tune the instruments for tonight’s show. Alec smirked as he remembered the look on Sheriff Penhallow’s face when the 3 of them arrived nearly a year ago to take over the saloon that Jace had won in a game of cards. Between the three of them they fixed it up and now it was turning a nice profit; the fact that it allowed them to hide from Inquisitor Herondale was just another nice little perk. It had been enjoyable; they had met Clary and Simon in a bar fight where the tiny redhead had fought to defend her lanky friends honour, they had tried to explain to her that was defeating the purpose but she was so mad it didn’t matter. He laughed a little to himself at the memory but he knew they were beginning to get restless, staying in this place so long. Alec had no doubt they would leaving soon. He knocked back the last of his tequila and turned to Isabelle, thrilled to see her flirting with Simon across the saloon again. They were better together then apart. He caught Isabelle’s eye and she nodded, letting him know she was only being confident to save face.

“Who’s the Renegade Runaway?” He asked, he had heard whispers here and there about a young person going town to town, holding up liquor stores and saloons singlehandedly. If their new patron was this Runaway, they might be able to skip town sooner.

“Well,” started Izzy with that light in her eyes that lived for gossip. “I’ve heard he's a sure shot. Apparently he could knock the ash off a smokin' cigarette” she nodded over to the stranger who was all but lurking in the shadows.

“That pretty face?” Alec asked incredulously as Isabelle smirked at him. The guy looked young, like _young_ young. _But then so are we_ he supposed. The group had an average age of 18, with only he and Jace hitting the lofty heights of 19 themselves.

“Love you, leave you, play you like a heartbreak bandit.” She rattled off as she counted the millions of bottles liquor. She knew the exact measurements of every bottle behind the bar. People just didn’t give Isabelle enough credit all they saw was her pretty face, not the genius brain underneath. Or the deadly strong steel that made up the rest of her. “If the rumours are true.” She added, smiling. People said much of the same thing about her.

Alec decided he would investigate further later, right now he and Jace had a little business to take care of with an oil man who owed money to the gambling table. He turned to Jace and indicated his head towards the door. Jace nodded once, with a heart stopping smirk, kissed Clary and moved towards the door. As they were leaving Alec winked at the stranger, feeling a little reckless.

***

Magnus hadn’t really known where he was going following his last hit in Georgia. It was luck more than anything else that had lead him to this saloon but looking round him it seemed like a good place to hide out. It was also the only establishment of its kind for nigh on 5 miles so it would have plenty of cash for him to lift should it come to it. Those damn wanted posters had stopped being fun and had started being a real hindrance to his work. He had left Catrina and Ragnor behind on the last hit. A train, Magnus loved robbing trains; the planning, the chase, the money at the end of it. They had run in different directions and now he was left in here in a town so small he felt claustrophobic just contemplating the one night here. Still it was a town no one ever left or moved to and since he had seen no “WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE RENEGADE RUNAWAY REWARD $500” posters for about 3 miles now he reckoned he was relatively safe for an evening. If only the hot dark haired guy at the bar and his friends would stop sneaking glances his way every so often.

Magnus had grown up pretty wild, pretty far from this country. His mother had hung herself soon after his birth and his step father had tried to drown him thus leaving Magnus with very little choice but to learn to survive whilst being broke as hell with no skills so to speak of. Thank god he could flirt and shoot. It’s all you really needed to get by out here. The journey from Indonesia to America had been tumultuous and difficult; a blessing in disguise in Magnus’ eyes because he could now withstand a lot more depraved living conditions then he could before; a real necessity in his line of work.

He had planned to be ridin' off out into the sunset before the next sundown. The thought of staying here made his skin itch and his head spin. He was planning which direction to head when the two guys from the bar stood to leave. They had a determination etched on their features; looked good on them like it belonged there. The taller boy was really quite something to look at as far as Magnus was concerned. Tall, dark and serious, it was almost the perfect combination. As they left he winked at Magnus and the Renegade Runaway felt his heart stop. _They know_ was his first calculated thought. As the two gentlemen exited Magnus stood and moved himself to sit at the bar hoping to gleam some information from the two young men’s friends if they knew who he was he would need to leave now. And fast, probably have to rob this fine establishment and he felt that wouldn’t go down well with the beautiful lithe woman, probably just a few years younger than him, who was shouting over to a regular in a language he couldn’t quite grasp.

“Hola hombre” she said with glittering eyes and a wide smile. “What can I get you?” She looked him up and down and placed a delicate hand on her hip. Her hand was adorned with more rings than Magnus felt it needed, her collection rivalled his in the small pouch strapped to his leg. His were collected from different jobs and he liked to keep them as shiny little trophies, _maybe she’s the same_ he thought.

“Don Julio, please.” He said putting the money down on the bar for her to collect. He always paid cash for the first drink; gave him an opportunity to see where money was placed and how much of it there was. The dark haired bartender set the drink down with his change and looked at him again, sizing him up, trying to work out who the newcomer was. She looked soft and delicate and kind but Magnus could see in the way she carried herself that she was much more than she was making herself seem.

“You new round here?” she asked casually, pouring him another shot as soon as he had finished his first. _Trying to get me drunk or just good customer service_ Magnus wondered, unconcerned that he appeared to have now opened a tab. At least he could skip the bill and save a little.

“Only passing through.” He replied as he threw back the alcohol. The slight burn felt good, kept him sharp. “Any rooms available?” he asked, indicating for a third drink.

“We could certainly make one available,” she said amiably. “We’ll need a name of course, for our records.” She added, smiling at him.

“Of course,” he answered, matching her tone. “Matthew Bern. Pleased to make your acquaintance Miss …?”

“Lightwood. Isabelle Lightwood. And this here is Clarissa,” she indicated to a small pale girl with a mop of startling red hair shuffling cards. “And that over there is Simon” She motioned to the lanky boy by the piano. “You just missed my brothers Jace and Alexander. We run this joint between the three of us but they had business, ya know?” Judging by their faces as they exited Magnus was very well acquainted with the type of business they had to attend to. He nodded to Isabelle and got up to shake Simon’s hand in greeting as he approached them.

“Call me Clary” said the redhead as she jumped up beside him at the bar, still shuffling cards. “Jace is the blonde one, he’s with me.” She said matter-of-factly.

“But Alec, the dark haired one is quite free.” Isabelle added with a small wink. _So she caught us making eyes at one another when he came in_ he mused, filing away the information of her sharp brain for use later.

“Thanks for the info ladies but if you don’t mind it has been a long day and I’d like to see my room and get settled in. Do you serve food?” At that Simon snorted loudly and Clary smiled, earning them both a glare from Isabelle.

“Yes the cook gets in around 10.00 P.M.” she said, huffing at her friends.

“That bad, huh?” Magnus asked. He could deal with bad food; he was sure the ship food was much worse hen whatever they served here. As long as it was hot he was happy.

“Oh no,” Clary said quickly. “Hodge is a mighty fine cook it’s just” she bit at her lip to stop a laugh escaping.

“It’s just that Isabelle maybe isn’t a blessed with cooking as she is with other talents.” Simon finished diplomatically. It was still worthy of a glare in Isabelle’s eyes, but a much softer one.

“Head up to your room, Mr Bern. Number 117, I’ll send someone to fetch you when Hodge arrives” Magnus nodded in thanks and headed up the stairs to his room. It was small and plain but it as clean and had a roof and that was a definite improvement on some of the places he had stayed when on the run. He lay down on the bed and tried to get some rest before he was sent for.

***

When Alec and Jace returned, covered in dust and perhaps a little blood, but $300 richer Isabelle grabbed Alec and pulled him aside.

“Get cleaned up and the fetch ‘Matthew Bern’ from room 117.” The air quotation marks gave Alec a clue as to who had taken up residence in the little room.

“Who do you think he really is?” he asked her looking round the saloon as it filled up with all the regulars and their friends. He leaned in to her and whispered “Could he be the Renegade Runaway?”

“No doubt in my mind, big brother.” She answered quickly through her smile at everyone settling themselves in for the night. “I told him you’d go get him when Hodge arrived to do the food.” Alec nodded before running up to his own room to clean up.

When he was satisfied he was clean he knocked on the door, which was just across from his and shouted in “Mr Bern, the cook has arrived if you want to come down and place an order.” The young man opened the door and smiled before replying but Alec couldn’t concentrate on that. The man before him was glorious, a true angel. His dark skin was perfectly complimented by his golden eyes and his smile has stolen the air from Alec’s lungs. “I’m sorry you’ll have to repeat yourself I didn’t catch that.”

“I said you must be Alexander. I’ll be down in just a minute. You’re welcome to see and wait whilst I finish washing up.” There was that damn smile again. It reminded Alec of when he and Jace had gotten into a fight over a card game and one of the players associates had walloped him in the stomach. Not a particularly good memory but the closet to describing the feeling.

“Sure I’ll wait with you” Alec replied, smiling back at the man _he’s going by Matthew here dummy_ he reminded himself. “And its Alec.”

“Oh I much prefer Alexander. A distinguished name for such a devastatingly handsome man.” The Runaway smirked at Alec, looking like he wanted to eat him alive. Alec swallowed past the large block that had formed in his throat and stepped in to the room. He noticed very few personal items, just clothes and cash. He took his time wondering round, thinking very carefully about what he wanted to say before he said it, so as not to sound like a stuttering fool.

“So are you a young gunslinger makin' new amends? Moving to a quiet town to live out the rest of your days in peace and quiet?” he was quite pleased to have got the whole sentence out with only a few minor slips and pauses. If he had moved closer to the tanned man in question, then that was just how the conversation was happening. He noticed the way the Runaway’s back briefly stiffened, it was no more than a split second but it was enough for Alec; he was absolutely sure he was sharing a room with the Renegade Runaway _and he’s breath taking_.

“Who lil’ ole me?” the shorter man smirked up at him. Clearly noticing how Alec had not so subtly moved across half the room. “No there was a death in the family and I had to travel for the funeral. Heading back home to Oklahoma as we speak.” Alec would have laughed at the obvious lie if it weren’t for the fact they were suddenly face so face and Alec’s mouth was dry and the room was definitely starting to spin or at least shrink. The older boy licked his lips and Alec could have died happy.

“We should- um. We should go.” Alec swallowed, hard, and tried to break the intoxicating eye contact but found he was unable to.

“Yeah,” the Outlaw replied. “I reckon we should.” Every word he said sent shockwaves over Alec’s skin. He couldn’t believe he had only met him, he felt like he had accidently revealed his soul and was waiting to be found worthy. He moved his face closer, ready to brush his lips against the Renegade’s when shouting irrupted from downstairs.

“Alec!” he heard his sister shout. Alec snapped his head to the door and began running a chorus of _shit shit shit_ running through his head as he found himself at the top of the bar looking down into the bar below. Two men were tumbling about the bar with and laying waste to everything before them.

“Well shit.” He breathed out, he felt a hand on his arm and turn to see ‘Matthew’ smirking.

“Need a hand?” he asked, raising a brow and waving a hand at the chaos below. Alec gave the briefest shake of his head, his saloon his problem, before running down the stairs to help his sister and their friends.

“What happened?!” Alec demanded of his sister after fighting his way across the room to her.

“Some IDIOT made a pass at Clary and Jace who is also an IDIOT jumped on him!” Alec sighed; of course one of the men involved was Jace. He should have known the peace wouldn’t last here, a bar fight like this would draw the attention of Sheriff Penhallow at least meaning explanations they couldn’t make past hot-headedness. He ran over to where his friend was now destroying a piano, in fairness by having his face smashed against it but it was no excuse. The money they had picked up today would barely cover the damages Alec could see, and he was certain he wasn’t seeing all the problem areas. As soon as he went to grab the pendejo who was on Jace he felt a hand on his shoulder, as he turned he was met with a charming fist in the face. He wished he was one of those people who could black out in a blind rage when it came to violence but in fact every sense was heightened and every memory clear as day. The sound of crunching bones and slicing skin no longer bothered him; occupational hazard he guessed. He felt a glass bottle enter his side, piercing the skin but having no real effect on him. Pain kept him sharp. He pulled the man over his shoulder using his neck as a pulling point. All of a sudden he was back to back with Jace and blindly throwing punches all round him. He watched the man crash to the ground with perfect clarity, out of the corner of his eye he saw Isabelle jump up onto the bar itself.

“ENOUGH!” she shouted brandishing her whip. “You.” She said, pointing to the ring that had formed around Alec and Jace. “Out. Now.” The men took one look at her and turned on their heels.

“So,” Clary started. “When do we leave?” Isabelle huffed out a laugh and started handing out drinks to the six inhabitants of the bar, herself first naturally.

“Renegade,” she shouted over to him. “I got a vintage Don Julio here for ya. Thanks for having his back he didn’t even notice.” Alec saw the way the older man stiffened at the name. “Yeah yeah we all put two and two together. We’re out of towners,” she said gesturing to herself and her brothers. “and those two are just remarkably well versed on outlaws.”

“Magnus. My name is Magnus Bane and I’m 20 and I’m from Indonesia and make that drink a triple.” The information poured out of him in an adrenaline induced high. Isabelle whooped and got out a larger glass for him, indicating for him to join them at them bar. Alec looked at him confusedly.

“You had my back?” he asked quietly when Magnus sat down _Magnus is a much better name for him_ Alec thought to himself. Magnus nodded slightly, and blushed, throwing his triple back like it was water. “Thank you.” Alec said sincerely, making sure to catch the man’s golden eyes.

“I’ve got some medical supplies in my room, if you wanted I could clean you up and talk you through what happened?” Magnus offered in a barely audible whisper. The offer was just for Alec.

“Gimme a sec with these guys and I’ll be right up.” He shot back with a grin.

***

Magnus was glad of the moment alone. The fight had been very helpful, he knew where they kept their money and how to access it. A chance to get rid of his excess adrenaline was welcome. He had to leave this place as soon as possible. A fight like that would warrant at least a minor check in from the sheriff. Which would mean all kinds of checks he didn’t need right now. He began unpacking his medical supplies whilst packing away everything he had taken out in his short stay. He was finished quickly leaving him time to reflect on his moment with Alec earlier. He had been so close he could almost taste him; had wanted to taste him. Which didn’t bode well for the ‘Steal From Him and His’ plan he had. If not for that damn fight. He had seen how violent Alec had become, how quickly he had switched his mind off and worked on autopilot. It shouldn’t have been as erotic as it was, watching Alec’s temper flair. He had picked up fully grown ranger and thrown him out by the scruff of the neck. He had gone on and on despite cuts and bruises and a broken glass bottle to the side, which he had yet to notice for the love of god. He was dangerous; unbelievably so but then so was Magnus. He was pulled out of his reverie by Alec himself coming through the door without knocking just throwing himself down onto the stool by the candlelight and sighing.

“Sorry, Isabelle explained I was my usual fighting self and that’s not pretty.” He said running a large hand through his inky hair. “I just, I guess this mist just comes down over me and I-” Magnus crossed the room to him in two quick strides and put his finger to Alec’s lips. Surely there was a way he could justify working in a ‘Fuck The Pretty Boy’ step.

“It’s okay,” he murmured, grabbing a length of cloth and a bottle of cheap whiskey. “Just sit still for me, kay.” Alec nodded and pulled his now destroyed shirt over his head, Magnus swallowed hard at the sight of the other man’s body. It was perfectly sculpted and littered with scars and bruises. Well that was his justification as far as he was concerned. Magnus tried to distract himself by pouring some of the whiskey onto the rag to sterilise it and clean the wound. “This is going to sting, okay?” he asked in a gentle voice, trying to reassure the now shaking man. He began to work, wiping away the blood and grime and leaving behind clean and pristine skin. When he got to the stab wound he was relieved to see it was a clean cut, easily dealt with. By the time he was done the candle had burnt out and been replaced. He nudged the taller man to let him know he was done, worried he had fallen asleep.

“Thank you.” Alec said softly, turning to look at Magnus his brown eyes held more than just gratitude. Magnus nodded and turned away before he did something stupid. He began packing up the medical supplies and clearing the area; all the while feeling Alec’s eyes on him everywhere he went. It made him feel hot and pinned down, but in the best possible way. Like he was safe and looked after. He was putting the last of the materials away when he heard the floorboard creak and suddenly the space behind him was filled with Alec. Magnus took a deep breath, getting it caught in his throat as he felt Alec’s hands on his waist.

“Thank you.” The taller man whispered again, turning Magnus round to face him before dipping his head to capture Magnus’ lips. It was the purest feeling Magnus had ever felt, Alec’s hands were wrapped around his waist pressing Magnus to all of him and Magnus was filled with the scent of the whiskey and underneath it all was something so uniquely Alec that Magnus couldn’t possibly stand it for a minute longer whilst also never wanting it to end. Alec pulled him towards the bed and soon they were lying down together kissing like they had forgotten what air was.

***

Alec was no fool. He knew Magnus was here to steal from them. He knew that Izzy had deliberately exaggerated her movements and only put half the cash away, taking the other half and hiding it in her bodice. He knew that Magnus would be gone come sun up with half his earnings. He knew it was dangerous getting involved with someone more wanted than himself but god this rush was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He worked Magnus out of his odd shift/corset ensemble smirking at him all the while. He could still get something out of this for himself, he supposed. Although a prostitute might have been cheaper.

“You’re tough as nails under that corset, aren’t you?” he asked as he kissed along Magnus’ jaw, careful not to upset any of his newly aquired wounds. He knew what would happen come morning but hell this was the night and it was dark and comfortable and forgiving. Magnus just let out a breathy laugh in answer as he climbed over onto Alec’s lap, working his hands into Alec’s hair and grinding down into his lap. Alec’s skin was on fire and his vision was blurring and he couldn’t believe how this all felt.

He mouthed at Magnus’ skin as they moved together, sometimes as one and sometimes as completely separate entities. Moving and feeling and enjoying and taking and giving and just existing in the most exquisite line between pain and pleasure. Alec closed his eyes and sighed and all too soon it was over, and he and Magnus lay down together spent and grinning madly. Alec turned his head and kissed Magnus smiling. “Til next year.” He said jokingly. He knew this couldn’t last, knew he and his family were leaving, knew Magnus’ reputation for riding off into the sunset and it was to those certain thoughts that he fell asleep.

***

Magnus eased himself out of the bed careful not to wake his partner and grabbed his packed bag. He left quickly and quietly, unable to turn around and get one last look at the beautiful man he had spent the night with. This was the life he had chosen and he kind of loved it. He could kiss pretty boys and girls and run. He could rob a liquor store and bat his eyelashes and get away before anyone knew anything was gone. God, it was fun! He would miss Alexander’s cute brown eyes and his incredible body but that was the price of this life. If he felt something akin to regret, he could ignore it until he was several towns over.

He crossed the floorboards as slowly as possible, taking a minute between each step to ensure no one stirred at any of the noise. He crawled down the stairs and slipped over to the cash register. There was a trick to opening them silently Magnus had learnt further north and he used it now; jimmying open the lock to see if Isabelle had somehow been careless enough to forget a few notes in the thing, unfortunately she was as intelligent as Magnus had suspected so he moved on to the safe underneath cleverly hidden in plain sight.

“It’s easier with a key, you know.” Magnus nearly jumped out of his skin at the casual tone. “Just a personal observation.” Alec was sat at the bar, glass in hand wearing only his pants and looking glorious in the early morning sunlight. Magnus turned with a shocked smile,

“Care to give me one?” he asked with a voice like honey. He was thrilled to see the beautiful face one more time but very unhappy about the way it was happening. He tried to continue working the lock open whilst grinning at Alec. “You are so very good at giving.” He added with a raised eyebrow. Alec stood and walked round the bar, coming closer to Magnus.

“Go on,” he said, as he stopped in front of Magnus. “I’ll watch.” Magnus felt the wink wasn’t entirely necessary but holy fuck was it hot. He turned and began really working at the lock, shocked when he felt Alec’s breath on his neck. “Go on.” He urged again gently. Magnus swallowed and worked with renewed vigour. He was about to bust the lock open when he felt Alec’s lips pressed to his neck.

“Unfair.” Magnus all but moaned at him; the feel of hot lips on hotter flesh was exceedingly distracting. Alec laughed at him, blowing cool air on Magnus’ flushed skin. He knew that he had to leave this town now and a plan began to form in his head. He turned to face and pulled him down to meet his lips. For a brief shining moment everything was clean and safe and then Magnus pushed his gun onto Alec’s chest with a shark like grin.

***

Alec almost laughed at himself for hoping against hope. He had used his free time earlier to tell Izzy to leave only half the money in the safe and take the other half fom her bodice and hide it under her mattress.  He knew Magnus, for god’s sake he had pulled this very stunt far too often to even suspect that Magnus wouldn’t rob them but the metal pressed against his naked chest was really rather telling.

“All for me baby?” he joked. He was almost certain he wouldn’t actually shoot him. Couldn’t afford to at the very least, not in a tavern that held his family and friends. Magnus just grinned at him, using his head to gesture to the bar.

“Up you jump.” He stood slowly, getting Alec to rise with him. “Go on.” He said, feeding Alec’s words from earlier back to him. Alec felt his mouth quirk involuntarily at the words. He was aware on some level he was being held up but this just felt like an old rehearsed dance between them. Magnus had the money packed away in the blink of an eye and moved himself between Alec’s legs. Alec didn’t even think before he moved his head down to kiss Magnus again. He had an all-consuming need to taste him, to claim him before he rode off out into the sunset, or more accurately sunrise. He licked into his mouth, relishing every gasp and moan, every little stuttered sound; they were music to his ears.

“Lie down on the bar.  Count to ten.” Came a shaky order from Magnus. Alec knew what he was doing, knew this was his cue to leave before anyone woke up and asked questions. He lay down anyway, began counting. Laughed when he felt a kiss just below his bellybutton. Squeezed his eyes tighter when he heard the saloon door shut.

Alec lay on the bar for a while longer as the sun came up enjoying watching the dust catch in the light and become iridescent and shining. “Well, he’s a renegade.” And with Alec heaved himself off the bar and began pulling chairs off tables. He reckoned they at least had the best part of a month left here before they would leave. Outlaws learned to make do.

***

_FIVE YEARS LATER_

Though someone that knew a guy that had heard a rumour about someone else Alec had finally found Magnus again. It was his second stint in prison, about 3 years after he had met the man, that he had heard the name and he had been gripped like a man possessed. And so like any man possessed he gathered the people around him and they forged further south to go get the man. Izzy and Simon got engaged eventually and Clary and Jace got married right before Clary’s first prison stay. All in all, they were happy, happy enough to help Alec go get his man. There hadn’t been hide nor hair of the Renegade Runaway since the night in the saloon and Alec was curious as to how Magnus could just give up the lifestyle. He turned to his friends around him and grinned ready to forge forward and looking forward to the mayhem that lay ahead of them.

“Don’t forget; he’s a renegade.”  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even vaguely sorry so there's that  
> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
